Ideologia do Estado Islâmico do Iraque e do Levante
Importância Os especialistas discordam da importância da ideologia no ISIL.Por outro lado, o estudioso de Princeton , Bernard Haykel , especialista no estudo de ISIL, argumenta que muitos observadores ocidentais não conseguem entender o apego apaixonado do ISIL - incluindo a sua doutrina de classificação e arquivo - à religião: "Mesmo o pé Os soldados derramam " versos do Alcorão " constantemente. Uma ideologia baseada no jihadismo A ideologia do Estado islâmico baseia-se no jihadi-salafismo, "um movimento ideológico distinto no islamismo sunita", de acordo com Cole Bunzel da Brookings Institution e Graeme Wood of the Atlantic . De acordo com suas obras, e o próprio ISIL, ele une dois fluxos do pensamento islâmico que são a Irmandade e o Salafismo originais , embora ISIL considere a Irmandade Musulmana moderna e o Hamas como traidores e apóstatas . "Nós acreditamos que a jihad no caminho de Deus é uma obrigação individual, desde a queda de al-Andalus até a libertação de todas as terras muçulmanas, Princípios da ideologia ISIL Os jihadistas Salafi, como o ISIL, acreditam que apenas uma autoridade legítima pode assumir a liderança da jihad e que a primeira prioridade sobre outras áreas de combate, como a luta contra países não muçulmanos, é a purificação da sociedade islâmica. Por exemplo, ISIL considera o grupo islâmico islâmico islâmico Hamascomo apóstatas que não têm autoridade legítima para liderar a jihad e considera combater o Hamas como o primeiro passo antes do confronto com Israel. 7 8 Nomes utilizados para descrever o grupo Militante sunita EUA hoje escreve que "O Estado Islâmico é um grupo de militantes sunitas" que "acredita na estrita aplicação da lei da Sharia". De acordo com alguns observadores, o ISIL emergiu da ideologia da Irmandade Muçulmana , o primeirogrupo islâmico pós-otomano que remonta ao final da década de 1920 no Egito. Em uma conversa com um jornalista ocidental ( Thomas L. Friedman ), um vice-príncipe herdeiro da Arábia Saudita ( Mohammad bin Salman Al Saud ), descreveu a mensagem do ISIL aos sauditas e outros muçulmanos árabes como: "O Ocidente está tentando impor Sua agenda em você - e o governo saudita está ajudando - e o Irã está tentando colonizar o mundo árabe. Então nós - ISIS - estamos defendendo o Islã. Wahhabi Adere aos princípios de jihadistas globais e segue a ideologia de linha dura da al-Qaeda e muitos outros grupos de jihadistas modernos. No entanto, outras fontes traçam as raízes do grupo para o Wahhabism . O New York Times escreveu: ISIL pretende retornar aos primeiros dias do Islã, rejeitando todas as inovações na religião, que acredita que corrompe seu espírito original. Condena os califatos e o Império Otomano por se desviar do que chama de Islã puro e procura reviver o projeto original Wahhabi da restauração do califado regido pela estrita doutrina salafista. Seguindo a tradição de Salafi-Wahhabi, ISIL condena os seguidores da lei secular como descrentes, colocando o atual governo saudita nessa categoria. De acordo com The Economist , dissidentes na capital ISIL de Raqqa relatam que "todos os 12 juízes que agora executam seu sistema judicial ... são sauditas". As práticas sauditas de Wahhabi também seguidas pelo grupo incluem o estabelecimento de policiais religiosos para erradicar o "vício" e fazer valer o atendimento às orações salat , o uso generalizado da pena capital e a destruição ou re-propósito de qualquer edifício religioso não sunita. Bernard Haykel descreveu o credo de al-Baghdadi como "uma espécie de Wahhabism indomável". 7 Alastair Crooke descreve o ISIS como adotando o "puritanismo" wahhabi, mas negando o "Reino saudita qualquer legitimidade como fundadores de um Estado, Como chefe da Mesquita, ou como intérprete do Alcorão. Todos esses atributos que o ISIS leva para si. Islâmico Radical A BBC define a ideologia do grupo como "islamista radical", que "visa estabelecer um" califado ", um estado governado por um único líder político e religioso de acordo com a lei islâmica ou a Sharia". Além disso, a BBC acrescenta que "os membros da IS são jihadistas que aderem a uma interpretação extrema do islamismo sunita e se consideram os únicos verdadeiros crentes. Consideram que o resto do mundo é formado por incrédulos que procuram destruir o Islã, justificando ataques contra Outros muçulmanos e não muçulmanos "Ideologia do Jihad Global" Mais informações: o Jihadismo A Segurança Nacional Australiana informa que "O Estado Islâmico é um grupo extremista sunita baseado no Iraque e na Síria e ex-afiliado da al-Qaeda que adere à ideologia jihadista global". Khawarij Os críticos sunitas, incluindo Salafi e muftis jihadistas , como Adnan al-Aroor e Abu Basir al-Tartusi , dizem que ISIL e grupos terroristas relacionados não são sunitas, mas os modernos Khawarij -Muslims que afastaram o mainstream do Islã - servindo um Agenda anti-islâmica imperial. 18 19 Implicações ideológicas do califato Tendo declarado ser um novo califado, e al-Baghdadi para ser o novo califa, o ISIL declarou-se obrigatório para todos os muçulmanos. Al-Baghdadi declarou: "Informamos os muçulmanos que, com o anúncio do califado, tornou-se obrigatório para todos os muçulmanos dar Baya e apoiá-lo", e "O muçulmanos em todos os lugares. Quem é capaz de emigrar para O Estado islâmico, deixe-o emigrar. Para a emigração para a Morada do Islã é obrigatória " Isso é verdade para todos os outros grupos jihadistas, incluindo a Al-Qaeda que (ISIL acredita) perdeu a razão de existir de forma independente. De acordo com Hayder al Khoei, a importância central da restauração do califado do Islão primitivo para a filosofia de ISIL é simbolizada pelo padrão preto que o ISIS adotou, uma variante da lendária bandeira de batalha de Muhammad que exibe o selo de Muhammad dentro de um círculo branco, Com a frase acima, " não há Deus além de Deus " Sem um califado, não pode haver jihad ofensivo, de acordo com a lei islâmica tradicional. De acordo com o pregador jihadista Anjem Choudary, "Até agora, estávamos apenas nos defendendo", mas agora ISIL pode lutar para a expansão forçada em países que são governados por não-muçulmanos. A guerra da guerra para expandir o califado é um dever essencial do califa, então, de acordo com seus apoiantes ideológicos como Anjem Choudary, ISIL não é permitido apenas lutar ofensivamente, mas proibido de não fazê-lo. 2 Importância do salafismo O autor Graeme Wood notou a importância dos "preceitos de governo que estavam embutidos no Islã pelo Profeta Muhammad e seus primeiros seguidores", dos quais a ISIL insiste que "não pode vacilar". Enquanto outros jihadistas são salafistas na doutrina, o ISIL foi mais exigente no seguimento das práticas iniciais por "incorporar a escravidão e crucificação sem desculpas", bem como um imposto jizya sobre os cristãos Takfir Takfiring (declarando autoproclamados - muçulmanos apóstatas que devem ser mortos) grande número de muçulmanos tem sido um ponto de diferença entre si e outros jihadis como a Al-Qaeda. ISIL está "comprometido com a purificação do mundo matando grande número de pessoas". Abu Musab al-Zarqawi , chefe do grupo antecessor IS-Al-Qaeda no Iraque de cerca de 2003 a 2006, expandiu "a gama de comportamentos" que poderia fazer um grande número de infiéis muçulmanos autoproclamados ( kafir ) - incluindo "Em certos casos, vendendo álcool ou drogas, usando roupas do Ocidente ou barbeando a barba, votando em uma eleição - mesmo para um candidato muçulmano - e sendo laxista em chamar outros apóstatas de pessoas". Um exemplo da vontade de takfir é uma declaração que não só exige a revitalização da escravidão (especificamente de Yazidi ), mas que envolve qualquer muçulmano que discordasse disto. Importância da violência O ISIS foi notado pelo que a maioria chamou de "espantosa"ou brutalidade "horrível", a libertação de vídeos e fotografias de decapitações, tiroteios, prisioneiros emjaulados que são queimados vivos ou submersos gradualmente até se afogar. Entre outros efeitos, os assassinatos em massa do grupo e divulgação deles levaram a uma divisão entre ele e a Al Qaeda . A violência de ISIL é "não um fanatismo caprichoso e louco, mas uma estratégia muito deliberada e considerada", de acordo com alguns analistas, que freqüentemente citam um trabalho de 2004 publicado on-line intitulado Gestão de Savagagem '' ( ''Idarat at Tawahoush ), que É descrito por vários jornalistas e analistas como influentes para ISIL, e pretendeu fornecer uma estratégia para criar um novo califado islâmico . Management of Savagery afirma que "um que anteriormente se dedicou à jihad sabe que não é nada além de violência, crueza, terrorismo, dissuasão e massacreção". Enquanto o "caos selvagem" é desagradável, deve-se lembrar que mesmo "o mais abominável Dos níveis de selvageria "são melhores" do que a estabilidade sob a ordem da descrença ", ou seja, qualquer regime que não seja o ISIL. Um observador descreveu a divulgação do ISIL sobre suas execuções em massa e o assassinato de civis como parte de "um plano consciente projetado para incutir entre os crentes um senso de significado que é sagrado e sublime, enquanto assusta o inferno de vigas e inimigos".Outro descreve o propósito de "quebrar" psicologicamente aqueles que estão sob seu controle "para garantir sua fidelidade absoluta através do medo e da intimidação", ao gerar "ódio e vingança definitiva" por seus inimigos. Eschatology Uma diferença entre ISIL e outros movimentos islâmicos e jihadistas, incluindo a Al-Qaeda , é a ênfase do grupo na escatologia e apocalipticismo - isto é, a crença em um último Dia do Juízo por Deus e, especificamente, a crença de que a chegada de um conhecido Como Imam Mahdi está próximo. ISIL acredita que vai derrotar o exército de "Roma" na cidade de Dabiq , em cumprimento da profecia. 2 Após sua interpretação do Hadith dos Doze sucessores , ISIL também acredita que depois de al-Baghdadi haverá apenas quatro mais califas legítimas. O notável erudito do islamismo militante William McCants escreve: Mulheres e papéis do sexo ISIL publica material dirigido a mulheres. Embora as mulheres não tenham permissão para tomar as armas, os grupos de mídia os encorajam a desempenhar papéis de apoio dentro do ISIL, como o fornecimento de habilidades de primeiros socorros, cozinhas, enfermagem e costura, para se tornarem "boas esposas da jihad". Um documento intitulado Mulheres no Estado Islâmico: Manifesto e Estudo de Caso , divulgado em 23 de janeiro de 2015 pela ala mediática da Brigada Al-Khanssaa, toda feminina, emitida em árabe e não traduzida por ISIL, mas por uma Fundação Quilliam anti-islâmica enfatizou a importância primordial do casamento e da maternidade (até nove anos de idade) para as mulheres. As mulheres devem viver uma vida de "sedentarismo", cumprindo seu "dever divino da maternidade" em casa: "Sim, dizemos" fique em suas casas Sob "circunstâncias excepcionais, "As mulheres podem sair do lar - médicos, professores, mulheres que estudam islã estão isentas do confinamento, Como são as mulheres, se forem necessárias para lutar contra a jihad e ordenadas por líderes religiosos quando não há homens suficientes para proteger o país do ataque inimigo. Na educação, o autor do documento prevê um sistema onde as meninas completam sua escolaridade formal aos 15 anos. As mulheres são encorajadas a estudar, desde que o conteúdo não seja um conhecimento "mundano", mas religioso, por exemplo , Shari'ah (lei islâmica). As mulheres não devem estudar Se, em vez disso, ela estuda o fiqh (jurisprudência islâmica), "não há necessidade de ela voar aqui e aí para obter graus e assim por diante, apenas para tentar provar que sua inteligência é maior do que a de um homem" O tratado diz o feminismo ocidental e a difuminação de linhas entre os papéis de cada sexo, o que fez com que os muçulmanos se esquecessem de como adorar devidamente a Deus. "As mulheres não são apresentadas com uma imagem verdadeira do homem", e os homens se tornaram emasculados. 33 A igualdade para as mulheres é criticada com o argumento de que Na prática Mulheres Os moradores relatam que o código de vestimenta ISIL para mulheres era muito rigoroso e estrito. O código de vestimenta foi implementado gradualmente e completado com a exigência de que cada parte do corpo feminino, incluindo os olhos, seja coberta em público. Algumas ex-residentes se queixaram de que isso os impediu de tarefas tão básicas como ver aonde eles estavam indo; Ou quando compras vendo o que estavam comprando e qual a mudança que lhes estava sendo dada. Milhares de conjuntos de niqab foram distribuídos nas lojas de Mosul após a aquisição e os decretos do ISIL ordenaram que as mulheres os usassem junto com luvas. Os cartazes ISIL deram detalhes sobre o vestuário exigido para as mulheres afirmando que os vestidos exteriores deveriam ser "espessos e não revelar o que está por baixo" e "não chamar a atenção". regulamentos sobre o vestido são aplicados por Diwan al-Hisba ou "polícia moral" Que emitem citações e confiscam IDs. De acordo com o New York Times, "dependendo da ofensa, ele foi forçado a pagar uma multa, ou então, ele ou sua esposa foram sentenciados a um chicote, disseram fatos recentes". Ela foi sentenciada a cílios administrados com "um cabo que tinha ponta de metal no final" e teve que ser hospitalizado depois. Homens O Diwan al-Hisba também aplicou leis sobre o comportamento dos homens em Mosul, que foram multados e flagelados por infrações como "comprimento incorreto da barba, por não rezar no tempo sancionado, pela posse de cigarros e álcool" Recepção inicial Após o anúncio do Estado islâmico do Iraque (predecessor do ISIL) em 2006, houve muita celebração em sites jihadistas. No entanto, fora dos jihadistas on-line, não era considerado por pessoas como um estado oficial.Abu Umar al-Baghdadi e Abu Hamza al-Muhajir ambos insistiram que o Estado islâmico do Iraque não era simplesmente um novo nome para a Al Qaeda no Iraque , mas era um estado real. Quando outras facções de Salafi, com sede no Iraque, como o exército islâmico no Iraque, se recusaram a reconhecê-lo como um estado e a dar-lhe a fidelidade , Abu Umar al-Baghdadi os chamou de "pecadores"